


Are Winged Hussars still alive? (Fanart)

by tputovani



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Chibi, Crossdressing, Crossover, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Polish National Team, polandball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tputovani/pseuds/tputovani
Summary: He wears female Winged Hussars costume according to the team mates' request... Absolutely fictional;)





	Are Winged Hussars still alive? (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> "Female Winged Hussars" are from <https://twitter.com/ancienteurope/status/986340431737827328>.  
> I hope Polish national team will advance in UEFA Nations League. ...And England, too.

Thank you for watching:)


End file.
